Bookends
by irisis
Summary: A snapshot taken at the beginning of the J/C relationship, followed by one at the end.


A snapshot taken at the beginning of the J/C relationship, followed by one at the end.

Written for the VAMB Secret Drabble 2009 exchange. The first line was chosen by the recipient, mizvoy.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't try that if I were you."<p>

Chakotay released his hold of the coffee pot and looked up, startled. In the dim light he could just make out Kathryn Janeway standing in the Mess Hall doorway. She appeared tired and strained.

"Captain?"

She purposely strode towards him and took possession of the coffee pot. She poured herself a generous helping into a standard issue grey Starfleet mug and took a slow, appreciative sip before allowing herself the luxury of a small, brief smile.

"Apologies, Commander; but I have it on good authority that this is the last pot and I need this much more than you do."

She wandered slowly towards the nearest window, gently probing her stiff back muscles with her free hand. Chakotay observed her for a moment. He couldn't disagree that she'd had an incredibly tough first couple of months in her role as Captain and probably did deserve the last mug of coffee more than anyone else on board.

"You were very quiet during this afternoon's staff meeting. Something on your mind?" He asked, joining her at the window. Judging by the speed the stars were whizzing past the reinforced glass, Voyager was travelling at low warp.

She tensed visibly, obviously reluctant to open up to him. That was understandable; they had only known one another a very short amount of time and until recently had been fighting on opposite sides of a drawn out, bloody conflict.

"Captain, if this alliance is to work, you need to let me support you," he said softly, peering down at her. She was much shorter than he had remembered after their initial meeting. "I understand that you are probably more comfortable discussing your concerns with Mr Tuvok given your long working history, but it's in the crew's best interests for you to be able to fully trust your First Officer as well."

"I agree." She paused and took another slow sip of her drink. "But that's going to take time, Commander." Although she had to admit, Chakotay's conduct thus far had far exceeded her wildest expectations. He had already proven to be a loyal, hard working and dedicated officer who wasn't afraid to disagree with her decisions but ultimately would follow her every order – even when that led to confrontation with some ex-members of the Maquis.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, each slowly unwinding and digesting the implications of the days events in their own way. The room was steadily emptying for the evening.

Impulsively, Chakotay reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She appeared momentarily startled by the gesture, but did not object. It was true that Tuvok was a great source of companionship and support, but sadly he was unable to offer the human touch she sometimes needed following a particularly rocky day in the Captain's chair. Besides, she sensed nothing but friendship and platonic compassion from Chakotay's touch and was grateful for it.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't try that if I were you."<p>

She glanced back, perhaps guiltily, but did not stop.

"So you really were going to just leave without saying goodbye?" Despite the difference in height, it was difficult to keep stride with her.

"Don't be ridiculous; you'll see me at the official reception in two weeks." She was holding her head high, chin jutted slightly outwards; the way she always did when she was very upset, in fact.

"Kathryn, stop," he pleaded, reaching for her arm.

She met his gaze defiantly. "Let me go, Chakotay. I fulfilled my promise; I got our crew back. Now I need some time alone."

"I can't do that. Not until you agree to talk; properly this time. No more avoiding the issue."

Her shoulders slumped in resignation. She no longer had any responsibilities, and certainly no excuses. Impulsively, she reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. His instant, passionate response held much more than friendship and platonic compassion; somewhere along the journey home love had developed between them, and held a thousand different possibilities.


End file.
